Winx Club: Special
Winx Club is the first special made by Nickelodeon, using new animation and combining the episodes 1, 2, 7, 8, 10 and 22 of the first season. Summary The plot begins with Bloom sleeping while his mother tries to wake her, Bloom asks for five minutes, and Vanessa tells her that she will be late to school, hearing this Bloom wakes up and dress fast, but in a last minute she remembers that the school ended and that is holiday and Bloom tells her mother that the joke was not funny and she returns to her bed. Her mother aks why she went to sleep so late and found that Bloom was reading a book a about faires, Vanessa says thats is pretty silly stuff but Bloom says it is not a second later Vanessa tells Bloom that with school over, Bloom can helps in the flower shop, leaving her a little upset. Later in the kitchen, Mike greets his daughter, Bloom, asking her how is his little sunshine. Bloom says that she does not want to stay working at the flower shop and she would like to go somewhere fun place, her father says she can do when she gets older, Bloom tells him that she's already sixteen. Later her father tells Bloom about a surprise outside the house, she thinks which is a car but instead she finds a bike. As in the original, Bloom says a dispirited thanks to her parents and and she goes on the bike. Mike thought Bloom was happy, but Vanessa felt the disappointment of her daughter and talked to Mike saying that Bloom has sixteen and she's growing. Later Bloom with Kiko, goes to the park where she sits in a tree, while Kiko going to play but the rabbit returs with Bloom fast and wants that her follow him. Bloom follow her rabbit to find a fairy, Stella, fighting against a scary ogre and his ghouls at first Stella is right but when the ogre beats her and take her scepter, Bloom appears to help but she don't know what to do, and the ogre order his ghouls to attack her. Bloom surprisingly saves herself and her rabbit Kiko with a magic shield she then asks herself what just happened and how she did it. Then Stella get up and takes her scepter and ask Bloom if she is ok, also she uses a spell on the ghouls. The ogre escapes. After the fight, Stella faints but Bloom assists her. The scene changes to purple and black clouds with three eyes, and the orge, which we find out that his name is Knut, explains we happened and one of the voices finds insteresting the last part of the story. The scene changes again where Bloom is telling her dad about what happened in the park, he does't believe her. Stella then wakes up, and Bloom's mom asks her how she feels and for call her parents, but Stella says that is imposible because she live in the realm of Solaria, very far from Earth. Mike thinks she's crazy and decide to call the police but Stella turns the telephone into a cabbage and a carrot, she suggest that Bloom should come with her to Alfea, the best fairy school in the whole magical dimension. Meanwhile Knut, the Hunting Troll, and the ghouls arrive on the house. Stella and Bloom hear what is going on and go down stairs. Bloom then tells Stella that she'll take care of the ghouls, and that she will handle Knut and the hunting troll. Bloom then leads the ghouls outside. The Specialists then arrive. Stella then introduces the Specialist as Riven, Brandon, Timmy, and Prince Sky. It then is morning and Bloom's dad is cleaning. Stella then says she can fix up the place with some magic. Bloom then says that she is ready to leave for Alfea. Bloom's parents want to see what Alfea is like and they then arive in Magix but Bloom's parents can not go more far because a barrier, so they say goodbye to Bloom and Stella returns them to Gardenia. Later on Alfea, Bloom says that the place is beautiful but Griselda appears severely asking where she thinks is going but is stoped by Miss. Faragonda who welcomes Bloom to Alfea and also she says to all fairies to stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower. Stella explains to Bloom about Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower, where a lot of witches are really mean, later Bloom and Stella arrive to their dormitory where they meet Flora, Musa and Tecna. Then the five girls makes friends and Bloom suggest to go eat pizza. In Magix, Bloom wants to call her parents to tell them that she's ok, then she does it from a phone box and talks with her mother but she does not stay long because she sees the ogre who attacked Stella and her on Gardenia and she follow him to a passageway where he meets three witches, Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Darcy senses Bloom's precense and and brings her out from her hiding. Bloom tries to fight but is overcomed by the witches power and frozen. Stella and the other fairies arrive, free Bloom and escapes. Back to Alfea, the five fairies are in their dormitory thinkin about a name and Bloom suggest "The Winx", Tecna ask what it mean, Bloom says that is just them, the Winx. The next morning Griselda gives the Winx a challenging task, that consist in cleaning all Alfea, without using magic. Tecna at first does't want Flora's help but after break a mark accepts. Bloom and Musa are tired of cleaning and Stella don't want help so Bloom throws her water starting a friendly fight. Later Bloom suggest call the Specialists, to end the cleaning more fast. The boys arrives and everyone, except Riven, happily end the cleaning and start the party in the dorm room. Meanwhile, outside Alfea, the Trix appears thinkin that the school is empty but finds that the Winx are there, with the Specialists, then the Trix summon a monster to attack if they interfere. On the dorm room the girls and the boys hear a noise, Stella thinks that someone left the TV turned on but it is not, then the group decide to find who is doing the mess and find a giant blue creature. Using the cleaning tools manage to stop the monster and later the Trix. After that, Ms. Faragonda returns the Winx their powers for having protected Alfea. The next day, Bloom dreams with a woman who wants to come with her and remember, Bloom awakes asking what is that she has to remember and Flora answers that maybe is test on the simulation room, Bloom replies saying that she wish can use her powers and transform. Flora asures her that her powers will be there when she need them. Later on simulator room Bloom is chosen to do the test first, then she chose most desolate, a place called Domino, there she begins putting some seeds to grow grass and with a little magic she gets it but suddenly the Trix appear inside the simulator and start to attack Bloom, Kiko falls off a cliff in the process, thanks to Icy, Bloom jumps to save her dearest rabbit, transforming herself in the process and seending the Trix back to Cloud Tower. On Alfea, the Professor Paladium cast a spell to fix the simulator and finds that Bloom along with her rabbit are fine and the special ends with all the fairies compliment Bloom for passing the test. Category:Season 1 Category:Specials